neverafterhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeolus Neptune
Future Page of Aeolus Neptune, Mirror!Verse counterpart of Arion Neptune, son of the Little Mermaid. Depending on how things go he may be pulled for conflicting with Meeshell Mermaid and her counterpart, whomever she may be. I figured I'd put down his page now but with minimal information just in case. At any rate, he's most definitely not a canon counterpart. Aeolus Neptune is the Never After High counterpart of Arion Neptune. He was born to inherit the role of The Little Mermaid, and is a Royal who has seemingly accepted his fate to die young. He's not particularly fond of his Destiny, but hey, it's DESTINY, and it's not as if you can actually change Destiny... right? Character Personality Aeolus is meek, a quiet boy who never speaks-literally because he is unable to do so! He was born mute, and he views his impediment as part curse, part blessing: on the one hand, if he doesn't have a voice in the first place there's no reason to lose his tongue in his inevitable deal with the Sea Witch; on the other hand, not being able to communicate verbally in a world built on verbal communication is very challenging, especially when no one seems to know how to speak FSL (Fairytale Sign Language). He tries to blend into the background most of the time, not wanting to stir up waves or make friends; he views friendship as a futile endeavor since he won't be around much after high school anyway. He's very successful at avoiding people, only interacting with others when absolutely necessary and staying in his dorm room or in the pool area at all other times. Appearance Aeolus is of average height with moderate muscle mass; he doesn't have motivation to work on his body's strength abilities but he has enough strength to lift a grown man (such as a future prince) with moderate ease. He has a very fair complexion due to spending all of his time indoors or underwater, and can usually be found with a somber, blank expression on his face. His eyes are probably his most prominent feature: they're a deep, indigo blue hue that seem to always be on the verge of brimming with tears. His hair seems to be in a constant state of dampness from spending so much time underwater; Aeolus's hair falls in long ringlet curls down to his neck when it actually is dry, and is an inky black color with blue highlights. Aeolus's outfits are fairly nondescript most of the time, as flashier outfits would just bring more unwanted attention. His clothes are mostly in shades of black, dark blue, grey, and silver, and usually consist of a grey t-shirt with fish or wave motifs on it, a black hoodie or jacket (often decorated with barnacles-no one knows if they're real or not), and baggy, often ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers. Any metal he wears, whether it's the studs on his jeans or the ocassional accessory hidden by his hoodie, is always some form of silver. Name Aeolus's counterpart name is Arion, the name of a mythical son of Poseidon...Well actually he wasn't strictly a HUMAN son but was actually an energetic horse. Anyways. Aeolus is also the name of a son of Poseidon who was a god of the winds. Fairy Tale The Little Mermaid Role Aeolus is destined to be the next Little Merman, and is resigned to playing out the role to its fruition. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Romance TBA (But it'll probably be mentioned that no matter what AU they're in Arion and Anteros are always soulmates or something because I am that kind of shipping trash. More than likely though in this AU they won't actually act on any feelings they might have, especially Arion/Aeolus. And it's not as if Anima's going to help them or anything.) Pet TBA Enemies TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Works in Progress Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Jerkwad Fishboy Category:Royals Category:Non-Canon Mirror Characters Category:OCs